Un nuevo significado del amor
by parkyrim
Summary: SETHxSTEPHANIE Personaje mio Seth no quiere saber nada de amor ni de la imprimación... Pero sin esperarlo la conoce a ella... La mejor amiga de su hermana...
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo significado del amor.**

Esto de la imprimación es realmente tonto. No tengo ganas de quedarme embobado con una chica por el resto de mi existencia. Casi todos ya imprimaron, Jacob con Renesmee, Paul con Rachel, Jared con Kim, Quil con Claire, Sam con Emily...  
Esperaba que nunca me pasara eso. Los pensamientos de todos los que ya habian imprimado me ponian realmente nervioso. Esperaba no encontrarme con ella, mi alma gemela, hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.  
- Seth, cállate - Pénso Jacob.  
Sólte un pequeño grunido en señal de molestia por no poder pensar tranquilo sin interrupciones. Estabamos terminando la guardia, cosa que no me gustaba ya que en mi casa estaba Leah con sus amigas y no tenía ganas de volver.  
-Yo me voy, voy a visitar a Nessie y los demás.  
-Manda saludos de mi parte.  
-Adios- Salió a toda velocidad de ahi.  
Maldita sea -pense- ahora tengo que volver a casa. Me diriji tranquilo, corriendo a trote lento. Llegue a casa y entre luego de ponerme los pantalones y la remera.  
- Hola Leah, ¿y tus amigas?  
- Ya se fueron, bah sólo se quedo Stephanie, esta en el baño.  
- Ah bien, voy a comer algo y dormir, acuerdate que hoy a la noche te toca a vos.  
Me fui a la cocina, destruido por el cansancio. Me hize un sandwich y me senté a comerlo. Sumido en mis pensamientos, mirando por la ventana, con una mirada ausente. No noté cuando Leah y, supongo, Stephanie entraron en la cocina.  
- Permiso Leah agarro algo para tomar...  
- Si, agarra lo que quieras. Seth, ¿estas bien?  
- eh? si, ¿por?  
- Estas como... ausente, demasiado pensativo, eso es raro..  
- Si tu lo dices..  
En ese momento la amiga de Leah se sentó en la mesa frente a mi.  
- Hola, soy Stephanie -Me dijo sonriendo. La mire y exactamente en ese momento senti como si hubiera encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, ahi a su lado, y era donde queria pasar el resto de mi vida. Ya no me sentía perdido como siempre me habia sentido. Me invadio un calor totalmente diferente al que sentia al cambiar de fase, este calor no quemaba. Todo mi mundo, todo lo que yo creia conocer, todo lo que yo creia saber sobre el amor, se habia desvanecido, dando paso a un nuevo significado. Nunca jamás habia sentido una atracción tan fuerte por alguien. Todo tenia sentido, pero a la vez, nada lo tenia. Ahora ella era lo más importante y lo único para mi.  
- Ho- Hola, soy Seth. -Es hermosa, pensé. Debe de tener dieciocho años y yo sólo tengo quince.  
Leah me miró estupefacta.  
- Seth, ¿me concedes un minuto para hablar?  
- ¿Eh? Supongo que no me puedo negar, ¿no?  
- No  
- Bien, que quieres -dije cuando salimos de la cocina dejando a Stephanie sola.  
- Imprimaste con ella, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Que dices? no digas estupideces.  
- Jamás te vi mirar a alguien con esa cara, ni tartamudear al mirar una chica.  
- Bueno, y si asi fuera, ¿Que?  
- ¡¡No puedo creerloo!! ¡¡El alma gemela de hermano es mi mejor amigaa!!  
- Da igual, dejame terminar de comer- Dije entrando en la cocina. Tratando de evitar el contacto visual con ella, para no volver a poner esa cara de tonto. Leah y Stephanie se quedaron charlarndo en la cocina. Yo fije mi vista en la ventana de nuevo, tratando de no mirarla y termine de comer.  
Al terminar me diriji al fregadero y empezé a lavar los platos que habia usado.  
- Leah, ¿Donde está el tacho de basura?  
- Abajo del fregadero.. -Dijo distraídamente -Voy al baño- y salió de la cocina.  
Cuando me corri para que pueda tirar algo al tacho, su mano tocó mi espalda haciendo que me sonrojara. Se apoyó al lado del lavaplatos y me miró.  
- ¿Y cuantos años tenes?  
- Quince. Vos dieciocho, ¿verdad? -traté de sonar lo más relajado posible.  
- Sí, asi... - Fijó su vista en la ventana y se asomó por ella. Me sorprendi por su repentino cambio de ánimo. Me asomé con ella para ver qué miraba, al parecer miraba una pareja que caminaba por la calle abrazados y dandose besos cada tanto, riendo, muy felices.  
- Ese... era mi novio... Me dejó por ella -Tuve que contener los temblores de mis manos, al pensar que un estupido le habia roto el corazón. No supe que contestarle. -No importa, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi..-Me dirijio una triste sonrisa. Sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, de consolarla. Senti un terrible dolor, ahora su dolor, era mi dolor. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, se abalanzó sobre mi y me abrazó rompiendo a llorar ruidosamente. Senti la necesidad de sanar esa herida y la abrazé con fuerza. Ella me miró con ojos curiosos.  
- Perdón - le dije y la solté.  
- No, no te disculpes -Dijo separandose de mi apenas un poco - Yo me tendria que disculpar.  
- No para nada, estabas mal, y lo entiendo. -Le dije sonriendo.  
- Gracias -Me dirijió otra sonrisa - ¿Porque tu cuerpo es tan caliente? -Dijo sonrojándose.  
- Por... Por nada-Luche con el deseo de contarle todo, todo lo relacionado con los Licántropos, que sabia, no me creeria, eso estaba claro.  
- Es raro... Leah tambien, y cada vez que le pregunto me cambia de tema...  
- jajaja -Rei nerviosamente.  
Leah entró en la cocina y nos vio muy juntos y sumidos en una conversación. Me miró con recelo.  
- ¿Stephie?  
- ¿Eh? ¡ah! si, ¿Que pasa? -dijo separandose de mi.  
- Nada, ¿te quieres quedar a dormir?  
- ¡Claro!  
- Bien, ¿vamos a mi cuarto?  
- Si -Se dirijio a mi- Nos veremos luego.  
- Eso no lo dudes- Le dije haciendola sonrojar de nuevo. Si habia aprendido algo de escuchar los pensamientos de mis hermanos lobos más grandes, era como hablarle a una chica para que pique el anzuelo.  
Me diriji a mi cuarto, Me saqué las zapatillas y me tiré a dormir asi como estaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Espero que les vaya gustando :)_**

**_Un besoo!!_**

**GenoBlack!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un nuevo significado del amor.**

**(Capitulo dos)**

Estaba tirado en el bosque descansando y alguien me acariciaba la cabeza suavemente. Sentia una respiración acompasada en mi oreja derecha. Me hacia estremecer, me encantaba. Olía tan bien que me hizo despertar. Abri lentamente los ojos, para darme cuenta de que no habia sido un sueño, que alguien si me habia estado acariciando la cabeza suavemente: Stephanie.  
La miré en la oscuridad fijamente a los ojos, mientras me desvanaba los sesos para saber porque estaba en mi cuarto, a esa hora y porque me acariciaba.  
- Perdon, ¿Te desperte?  
- No, yo me desperté solo. ¿Qu-Que haces aca?  
- Nada, Pasa que me desperté y Leah no estaba, supongo que se fue de guardia. Y me dio miedo, y me acordé que hoy en la cocina me hiciste sentir segura y cuando entre estabas durmiendo tan tiernamente...-Dijo sonrojandose.  
- Ahh... espera, ¿dijiste de guardia?  
- Si...  
- V- voss, sabes lo de que somos...  
- ¿Licantropos? Si, claro, hace mucho lo se. Por eso te pregunte de tu temperatura corporal, queria saber que me respondias hehe...  
Quedé estupefacto, Leah habia roto las reglas. Pero eso no importaba ahora. No podía pensar claramente, ella me obvservaba fijamente a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.  
Yo no sabia que decirle, en su cara se veia un dejo de preocupacion, lo sabia perfectamente. Seguro tenia miedo a... ¿que pasara lo mismo que Sam y Emily? ¿Lo sabria ella? ¿Sabria ella porque la cara de Emily tenia una marca que siempre estaria ahi? o no, tal vez no lo sabia y simplemente yo me estaba volviendo loco solo, y ella estaba tranquila. De todos modos no pude evitar pensar en que pasaria si yo me enojaba, si perdía el control, no, en ese caso, no me lo perdonaria, jamás me perdonaria lastimar a la razón de mi existencia. Igual no veia porque la lastimaria, tengo un perfecto autocontrol, es muy dificil sacarme de quicio, y dudaba que ella pudiera lograrlo, con esa carita de angel y esos ojos llenos de vida, de amor que tenia para dar... Igual entendia esa preocupacion, pero la intriga de saber por que ella tenia esa cara me llevo al habla.  
- ¿Estas preocupada por algo? Tu cara tiene un aspecto preocupado, me intriga saber que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza en este instante...  
- Em.. -algo sonrojada- no, no es na..nada, solo.. que... -Miró para otro lado- Si, si hay algo que me preocupa -La miré indagante y asustado a la vez, no sabía si salir corriendo de la habitación, tenia terror a escuchar su respuesta. Su mano que seguía acariciando mi cabeza, bajó a mi mejilla y me miró fijo, estaba más cerca de lo que hubiera deseado, ya que al tenerla tan cerca, el olerla, el mirarla, hacia que perdiera la cordura.- Es que me preocupa lo bien que me siento estando a tu lado, y me preocupa aun más, el que me esté sintiendo atraída por vos, el hermano menor de mi mejor amiga.- Me dejó absolutamente sin palabras, eso de verdad que no me lo esperaba. Me sonrojé y apollé mi mano sobre la suya que estaba apoyada en mi cara. La miré fijo, e, inevitablemente me empezé a acercar a ella. Cuando nuestros labios se rozaron, La puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien prendió la luz: Leah.  
- ¡Seth! ¿¡Que le hacés a mi amiga!? Perdonalo, no sabe lo que hace, el es muy reciente, el... ¡No sabe controlar sus hormonas de lobo todavia!-Dijo fulminándome con la mirada.  
- Leah, Leah tranquila, yo tambien tengo la culpa, yo me dejé llevar-dijo Stephanie defendiendome.  
- Bueno, yo... perdon, pense que él... yo... me voy a dormir- dijo eso, apagó la luz y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.  
Ambos nos quedamos mirando la puerta por un instante. El silencio se alargo y nos miramos en la intensa oscuridad de la noche, Ya que la luna se habia perdido detrás de unas nubes. Se acercó a mi y me abrazó, enseguida le correspondi el abrazó y ella me besó el cuello. No sabiá si lo hacia por despecho por su reciente ruptura con su exnovio o que, pero no quise pensarlo para no lastimarme. Luego me miró a los ojos, de cerca, MUY de cerca.  
- Tengo esta extraña sensación... De que te conozco desde siempre.-Me dijo con sus labios apoyados en mi oreja haciendo que me sonrojara.  
- Yo...-Pero antes de que pueda hablar. Leah entró de nuevo y dijo:  
- Perdon por interrumpirlos de nuevo, sólo quería decir. Seth, el echo de que hayas imprimado con ella NO quita que sigues siendo pequeño, asi que ojo con lo que hacen, va para los dos. -Nos miró a ambos, sonrió y se fué murmurando un "suerte" que sólo yo pude escuchar. -Mierda- Pensé, había arruinado el momento dos veces. La miré, aún colgada de mi cuello y estaba inmóvil con los ojos como platos, si no estuviera tan cerca y sintiera su respiración, hubiera pensado que estaba muerta.  
- ¿Stephanie? ¿Estás bien?, ¿Necesitas un doctor?  
- No yo estoy... ¿Imprimaste conmigo? -Mierda-Volvi a pensar, esperaba que ella no sepa lo que era.  
-Yo...-Iba a mentirle, pero algo me lo impidió- Si - dije bajando la cabeza de la verguenza, cosa que era inútil dado que la tenia a pocos centimetros de la cara.  
-Yo...soy...¿tu alma gemela? Todo eso que me describio Leah que sentian... ¿todo eso sentis por mi?  
La miré por un instante, era hermosa.  
- Si -dije bajito- Pero no quiero que... -Me habia besado, ya no era un roce, era un beso. Sus labios eran lo más dulce que habia probado jamás. Senti como si ese hubiera sido mi primer beso, y no el que realmente lo fue. Ella me empujó y me recostó sobre la cama, seguimos besándonos, era adictivo. No veia el problema con estar recostado con ella arriba. Pero supe que el asunto habia llegado demasido lejos cuando ella empezó a levantar mi remera para sacarmela.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Se aceptan reviews =)_**

**GenoBlack!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un nuevo significado del amor.**

**(Capitulo Final)**

Hize uso de todo mi autocontrol y la separé.  
- Stephie...-Dije mirandola.  
- Si entiendo, perdon, me he dejado llevar... de nuevo-Me dijo avergonzada. Esto de la imprimación resultaba increíble, era verdad que era mi alma gemela, tan sólo con una mirada me entendió perfectamente. No podía creer que esa misma mañana había dicho que no la quería encontrar, me arrepenti de haberlo pensado. -Sucede que, en vos, hay un fuego que no haba visto antes, tal vez sea tu piel...- Me acarició la cara- tal vez sean tus ojos... - Me pasó el el dedo suevemente por los ojos haciendome cerrarlos y deslizó su mano hasta el cachete- o tal vez...- acarició mis labios- sean tus adictivos labios- Dijo volviendo a besarme. Le sonrei ampliamente, me estaba correspondiendo.  
Nos tiramos en mi cama abrazados con el aire acondicionado puesto, dado que yo le daba mucho calor. Charlamos muchisimo conociendonos cada vez más. Pero por momentos simplemente nos limitabamos a besarnos o incluso a mirarnos durante largos ratos. Nos quedamos dormidos muy abrazados.  
Era de mañana y el sol entraba por la ventana. Se ojó el ruido de que alguien abría la puerta.  
- ¡¡Seth!!- Se olló el grito de mi madre- ¡Seth! ¡Pero que hacés durmiendo con una chica! ¿¡Que diria tu padre si estuviera aca!?  
- Probablemente me felicitaria - Dije más para mi que para ella - Mamá, vete, no hicimos nada solo nos quedamos dormidos.  
Se fue refunfuñando del cuarto. Miré a la hermosa chica que dormia entre mis brazos. La sacudí despacito y ella abrió los ojos y los cerró inmediatamente ocultando el rostro en mi pecho por la luz que la habia incandilado.  
- Buen Día..-Dijo fortandose los ojos y mirandome.  
- Buen Día Stephie -Le dije sonriendole. Ella me miró y estiró su cuello para besarme. Al separarnos me devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Tenés calor?  
- Si...-pero al ver que me alejaba agregó- ¡pero no quiero que te separes!- Se abrazó a mi aún con más fuerza.- Seth... Quiero pedirte algo...-  
- ¿A-algo?...  
- Si, quiero... quiero verte como lobo -Dijo dedicandome una de sus mejores sonrisas.-  
- yo no sé si eso es lo más seguro...  
- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!  
- Bueno bueno está bien, pero primero...-La besé y le sonrei-Tienes que darte vuelta...  
- ¿Porque? -Me sonrojé.-  
- Porque... Me voy a sacar la ropa para no romperla- dicho esto ella se sonrojo , asintio y se dio vuelta.  
Me paré en el piso, lejos de ella, me quité la ropa y busque ese fuego en mi interior para cambiar de fase. Y ese fuego que antes lo sacaba de no se donde. Ahora lo sacaba de un recuerdo: La tarde anterior, cuando la vi por primera vez y la noche anterior, cuando la besé por primera vez. Dejé que el temblor de mis manos se apodere del resto de mi cuerpo y ,unos segundo después, ya era un lobo color arena. La miré y le dedique una de mis lobunas sonrisas con la lengua al costado.  
Ella se acerco a mi, y apolló una de sus finas y delicadas manos sobre mi pelaje acariciandolo de manera dulce. Me miró, y pude ver que ella me veia, veia a Seth en ese gran lobo. Me acarició detrás de las orejas y yo le apoyé mi cabeza en la mano. De golpe, tuve una idea genial. Tomé el pantalón con el hocico y le hice un gesto para que se sentara en mi lomo.  
- Quieres... Tu...¿quieres que... suba..?-Asenti una vez. Y me agaché lo más que pude para que pueda subirse con facilidad. Se subió y se agarró fuerte.  
Sali por la ventana trotando, no muy rápido para que ella pueda disfrutar del paseo tambien. Me dirijí hacia el bosque para llevarla a alguen lugar bonito y pasar un rato a solas con ella, en donde ni Leah ni mi madre interrumpiesen. Se recostó sobre mi lomo. Confiaba en mi, eso me gustaba.  
Segui trotando por una media hora masomenos, internandonos cada vez más en el bosque. Llegamos a un claro con un rio y nos sentamos en la orilla. Estabamos solos, sólo el ruido del río y los arboles nos acompañaba.  
- Seth, vuelve a tu forma humana porfavor, asi charlamos-Me dijo sonriendo.  
Asenti y me dirijí hacia los arboles. Salí de fase y me puse el pantalon, antes de volver me acomodé un poco el pelo (me lo habia dejado crecer un poco)  
- Hola linda- Le dije abrazandola por la espalda y dandole un beso en el cuello.  
- Hola lindo -Se dio vuelta y se sonrojó al notar que estaba sin remera, -es la más tierna del mundo-pensé. Me besó y le correspondi. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato largo mirando el río abrazados. Disfrutando sólo de la compañia del otro.  
- ¿Seth?-Me dijo de pronto mirandome.  
- ¿Si?  
- Por ahí pienses que es muy pronto para decirlo. O pienses que lo digo porque si, pero no pienses que es así, porfavor. Porque es lo que de verdad siento.  
- ¿De que hablas?  
- Te amo.. Mucho..  
Le sonreí y le dije: -Yo también te amo.  
La besé. El beso se empezó a hacer más profundo cada vez. Enredé mis manos en su pelo delicadamente. Sus manos, que recorrían mi pecho, me empujaron hasta recostarme. Yo ardía, sentía calor, pero no iba a entrar en fase. Era un calor totalmente diferente y desconocido para mi. Su mano se posó en el primer botón de mi pantalón.  
- No, espera, no quiero que parezca que te traje al medio de la nada, sólo para acostarme con vos.  
- Yo no pienso eso-Me dijo poniendo cara de inocente-Así que tranquilo que nunca voy a pensar mal de vos.  
- Pero..-No pude seguir hablando porque ella me callo con un beso, un beso mucho más apasionado que los otros. Le correspondi con la misma intensidad, pero siempre cuidadoso de no hacer demasiada fuerza. Sentí que volvía a arder, pero esta vez ya era conocido, y lo supe interpretar: La deseaba, queria hacerla mia. Su mano volvió a dirijirse al segundo boton de mi pantalón (el primero ya lo habia dasabrochado), esta vez no la detuve, y me dejé llevar.  
Ya era de noche, la luna estaba en su punto más alto, era una noche sin nubes, cosa extraña pero la dejé ser. Había pasado la mejor tarde de mi vida.  
La llevé a la casa, era muy tarde. La despedí con un fugaz beso y la promesa de vernos mañana y entró a la casa. Se escucahron gritos de los padres. Me alejé rapidamente, odiaba que le griten, pero era obvio que eso iba a pasar.  
Llegué a mi casa y, por suerte, mi mamá no estaba: se habia ido a lo de Billy. Me empezé a dirijir hacia el pie de la escalera pero una voz me llamo, dejandome helado.  
- Seth..  
- Si Leah, ¿que pasa?  
- ¿Donde estuviste?  
- Fui al bosque con Stephanie, ¿por?  
- Cuando volviste, y estabas como lobo, yo tambien me transforme, y pude quedarme totalmente callada, como para que pienses que estabas solo. Vi como recordabas, cada momento que pasaste en ese bosque.  
La miré rojo de la verguenza -¿y que tiene?, a vos eso no te importa, deja de meterte en mi vida. Hermana, yo...yo te qiero, pero no podés seguir pretendiendo que te haga caso. Ya tengo la edad para cuidarme solo y saber lo que es bueno para mi. ¿esta bien?  
- Seth, yo... los siento, sucede que te qiero mucho, y me preocupo por vos..  
- Losé hermana, pero no es necesario, ahora, si no te molesta, voy a bañarme y a dormir.  
- Espera... Yo... ¿viste que pensabamos que yo no podia imprimar?  
- ...si...  
- Hoy imprime- Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.  
- ¿ah si? ¿de quien?  
- Yo... emm.. este..  
- Leah, ¿de quien?  
- El vecino...  
- ¿El chico ese?, pero si lo conocemos hace un monton.. ¡Y nunca te movio un pelo!  
- No ese... no te acordas que... ¿La vecina estaba embarazada?  
- Si.. Pero que tiene que... ¡no me digas que imprimaste con el bebé recien nacido!  
- Si. Y soy su niñera, hehe.  
- Que bueno, hermanita, me alegro de verdad -Le dije sonriendo y ella me devolvio la sonrisa.  
- Ahora, con todo el cariño del mundo, vete a bañar. Apestas.  
- Si, es lo que iba a hacer.  
Subi la escalera impresionado, como era posible que la imprimación sea tan fuerte. Yo ya sabia lo que se sentia, y Leah no tardo en entenderlo. Me di cuenta de que eso era bueno. Me iba a dejar de molestar un poco, ahora ella sabia lo incomodo que uno se siente estando lejos de esa persona. Me meti en el baño, me deshice de mi pantalón y prendi la ducha, con el agua casi fria me di un largo y relajante baño. Cuando tuve la intención de cambiarme, note que me habia olvidado de llevar ropa limpia. Me vi forzado a volver a mi cuerto envuelto en el toallon, por suerte, Leah no me vio. Entré a mi cuarto, y ahi estaba ella, Stephanie, hermosa, como siempre, mirandome con su enorme sonrisa. Supuse que entro por la ventana.  
- Hola -Le dije ¿Porque tenia que poner esa cara de tonto?¿¿Porquee??  
- Hola...mm. No esperaba encontrarte asi.. jjejeej- Me sonrojé y me acerque para saludarla como es debido. Le di un tierno beso en los labios.  
- Stephanie...  
- ¿Si? -Me dí vuelta y busqué algo, un anillito que le había comprado cuando la dejé en su casa, y me dirijia a la mia - ¿Queres ser mi novia?-Me miro estupefacta. Me asusté, por ahi estaba llendo muy rapido o tal vez...- Pero su sonrisa cortó mis pensamientos.  
- ¡¡Si!! ¡Claro que quiero! -Dijo esto y se tiró a besarme. Luego de un profundo pero fugaz beso, la separé y le mostré el anillo. -Te compré esto..-Se lo coloqué y la miré tiernamente. Unió sus labios a los mios y se separó para admirar el anillo.  
- Es precioso -Me dijo llenandome de felicidad.  
- Me alegro que te guste.. -Le dije sonriendo mientras buscaba mi ropa en el armario y luego agregue:  
- Date la vuelta asi me cambio..  
- ¡Pero si ya te vi desnudo! Es lo mismo... -Me miró con cara provocativa.  
- Si, pero no estoy acostumbrado a que me miren mientras me cambio... o tal vez si, dado que siempre me cambio en el bosque, pero son todos chicos.. - Se me quedó mirando- ¿Porfavorcito?  
- Bah -Se dió vuelta y yo me puse el pantalón y la remera.  
- Podés mirar..-Me miró y yo le sonrei tontamente- ¿Tuviste muchos problemas con tu padres?  
- No, ellos solo me preguntaron donde estaba, y cuando les dije que habia estaba con vos, se calmaron, asi que hoy tambien me puedo quedar. Creo que tu madre se ha dedicado a hablarles bien de vos a mis padres, de lo cuidadoso, de lo protector, de lo bueno y dulce que sos, de lo simpatico, y de muchas cosas, más, pero, ¿sabes algo? se quedó corta. Además de que le falto decir lo maravilloso que sos, tambien le faltó decir lo hermoso y sexy que sos, de lo bien que besas, y de otras cosas...-Me dijo con cara picara- Te amo... -Agregó ruborizada, mi respuesta: Igual o más ruborizado que ella.  
- Yo tambien te amo Stephanie... -Nos mirabamos a los ojos, intensamente. Nada más importaba, sólo ella y yo. No fuimos concientes de nada más, y entramos de nuevo en nuestro mundito, pequeño, pero perfecto para nosotros, dejandonos llevar, solamente, por lo que sentiamos, hundiendonos en una nube de placer, por segunda vez en ese día.

[Fin]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Espero que haya sido de su agrado :)_**

**_Si apretan en GO El cullen o licantropo que quieran se los va a agradecer :)_**

**_un beeso!_**

**_Gracias por leer :)_**

**GenoBlack!**


End file.
